Massively Infamous
by kingnapo92
Summary: Sitting on this for a while. Cole is frozen after his defeat of the Beast. After thawing and waking up in the Mass Effect Universe, he is recruited by TIM and Shepard to stop the Collectors and the Reapers. But some one wishes to bring back the Conduit race to establish Humans as the major rulers of the universe. pairings Cole/Kuo/Miri/FemShep. Rated T for now. Review for more.


Mass Effect x Infamous

Cole McGrath stood victorious over the body of the former NSA agent John White aka the Beast. It had been a hard road to get to where he was but he came out stronger than his alternate dimensional counterpart Kessler could ever hope.

A sudden chill down his spine told him that Lucy Kuo, his former NSA handler, had arrived. One look at her face told him the whole story. Her face was one of fear and stained with tear streaks. Cole said nothing and just wrapped her in his arms and let her cry.

"I was afraid, Cole," Kuo started. "I was so afraid of dying that I tried to kill you."

"I know Lucy," Cole said softly. "I'm afraid too."

Kuo said nothing and continued to cry. Cole raised his arm with the RFI and powered it up. Now at full power, instead of the pain they felt nothing. To the outsiders eyes the RFI glowed as a dome of white light surrounded Kuo and Cole. The dome exploded and the two along with the body of the Beast was gone.

_500 years later (Guessing here)_

Commander Lauren Shepard was on board the Normandy SR-2 thinking about what happened to her in the past few weeks. After the SR-1 was attacked she ended up spaced and dead. Thanks to Miranda Lawson and Cerberus, she was revived. After the standard "_Holy shit! I'm still alive!_" phase, she quickly got back into the swing of things as the station she was revived on was under attack by its own mechs.

While fighting through mechs she came across a fellow biotic named Jacob Taylor. He was a tall, muscular black man (I apologize to all black people who read my story but I do not know where Jacob comes from so African American will not fit) who was a former Systems Alliance soldier with a knack for weapon upgrades. He confessed that it was Cerberus who brought her back to life. While weary at first she decided to hear them out.

Later she met with the woman responsible for the project for bringing her back, Miranda Lawson. She was gorgeous. Perfect body, perfect hair, everything about her was perfect. Lauren was not ashamed to admit she was chrushing hard on Miranda. Lauren was not a full lesbian but more bi-sexual with a tendency more toward women. She had been involved with Kaiden Alenko before she was faced with a choice between him and Ashley Williams.

Ashley, and Dr. Liara Tsoni, an asari archeologist, helped comfort her in her cabin in the only way she could think of. After the night of passion, Lauren's full focus was back on hunting down Saren.

A beep interrupted Lauren from her memories. The familiar blue orb that is EDI appeared.

"Commander," the AI stated. "The Illusive Man needs to speak with you in the conference room."

"What is it about EDI?" she asked.

"He did not say only to get you in the conference room to talk." EDI said without a hint of emotion.

"Alright let me shower first. Miranda's right, Omega does make you want to shower twice." Lauren said repeating what the beautiful biotic said.

"Logging you out, Shepard."

After a 10 minute shower, Lauren stepped onto the holo-pad which brought her face to holo-face with the leader of Cerberus.

"Shepard," TIM began. "I was beginning to think you forgot about our meeting."

"My apologies but what is this about?" Shepard asked.

"Tell me Shepard what do you know of Conduits?"

"They're an old Earth bedtime story. That and there is a cult in New Marais, Louisana dedicated to the worship of them and their Patron Saint Cole McGrath. From what I heard back in 2008 Cole McGrath had gained control over lightning and electricity. But he wasn't the only one many others tried to use their own powers to take over the world. Cole used his power to keep them safe but at great cost. He lost his city to a monster known as the Beast. After making a retreat to New Marias he destroyed its own monster. He gained strength somehow and fought the Beast again and destroyed him at the cost of his own life."

"Surprisingly accurate, Shepard. However it is not a fairy tale, never was. Everything you said actually happened. Cole McGrath was real and he is still alive in a cryogenic facility. I have his dossier and an associate of his is at Purgatory. Her name is Lucy Kuo. I don't have much on her so take caution. Pick her up when you pick up the Convict."

"Understood. Should I make this a priority?"

"Yes. I have sent a message to EDI to temporarily override all navigation controls. Once this conversation is over, you will be sent to the facility." And with that TIM ended the conversation.

The Normandy suddenly lurched and everyone standing lost their balance.

"Shepard!" the Normandy's favorite pilot Jeff "Joker" Mauro (sp?) yelled. "I have been locked out of the controls. EDI has hijacked—"

"At ease, Joker." Shepard ordered. "TIM has already explained it to me. Once we get to where we need to be you can have your baby back."

"Aye-aye ma'am."

"Joker, get Mordin, Jacob, Miranda, Grunt and Garrus in the conference room so I can explain everything to them."

"On it."

A few minutes later Garrus and Miranda were the last ones to arrive.

"Why, with all the advanced technology now, can no one make an elevator that is actually fast?" Miranda asked.

"Hell if I know. Normally we have conversations in the elevators. That or play with our Omni-tools." Garrus replied.

Shepard smiled and shook her head at her turian friend. Her face grew stoic and Garrus who caught the look instantly snapped to attention. Everyone looked confused until Shepard yelled out "ATTENTION!"

All former military snapped to attention except Miranda. Shepard let it slide for now. "All right we have been given a priority mission directly from TIM himself. He has sent us to pick up someone from Earth's past."

"Permission to speak, Commander?" Garrus asked.

"Granted."

"How far back are we talking here?"

"I don't know exactly but somewhere around 450-500 years."

"Impossible," Miranda interrupted. "No one can survive that long."

"According to TIM, our target was found floating in a block of ice in space. Ten years back a mercenary team raided and captured him. They now have him on the planet Slaveria."

"Permission to speak, Commander?" Jacob asked

"Granted."

"You still haven't told us the targets name or if we are neutralizing or recruiting him."

"We are recruiting him and an accomplice of his who is at Purgatory Station."

"And the name of the recruit?" Miranda asked.

At this Shepard's face grew a smug smirk. "Tell me Miss Lawson, Mister Taylor. What do you know of Conduits?"

Inspired by Follower38's story


End file.
